


To Love a Demon (Or Seven)

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Shall We Date? [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pet, Demons, F/M, Female pronouns, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, M/M, Male Pronouns, Multi, Pet au, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, reader is biologically female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: This AU belongs to InvertedPhantasmegoria who was kind enough to let me use their AU for a story
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Shall We Date? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652146
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	To Love a Demon (Or Seven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvertedPhantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/gifts).



> This AU belongs to InvertedPhantasmegoria who was kind enough to let me use their AU for a story

For as long as I could remember, demons were kept and breed as pets but were treated as less than that. I hated it. It made me sick to my stomach seeing them treated in this way. But... there's nothing I could do about it. Especially coming from such a high up family that owned some. I was the only one who treated them with any sort of respect or kindness. All the adults in my family would even ask me every year for every holiday and birthday if I'd like one of my own. My answer was always the same. That it was cruel and it made me want to hurl. Which brings me to the biggest problem I have ever faced in my life.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin." My dad had gotten me a demon. This all started because I had asked for a pet. What was sitting in front of me was not a pet... at least, not by my standards,

"Dad... what did you do?"

"I got you what you asked for. A pet."

"That's not a pet! A pet is like a cat, a dog, a fish, a ferret... I wanted a companion who I can love and who loves me. A companion that will comfort me when I'm sad. A companion I can take care of and who will take care of me. Do you really think that a demon is going to do that with how humans treat them? I don't want to be like any of you! I don't want to be just another human who owns a demon! But, since you were so generous enough to... buy... me one, I'm going to start changing how things are done. Rule number one, you or no one else in this house will get to have a say in how I treat him. Rule number two, _no one_ will _ever_ raise a hand to him. Or I raise one back."

My dad was stunned silent for a moment before he nodded with a strained smile. He was displeased with me and my behavior big time. However, he was also proud of me for speaking up and sticking to my beliefs. It was poor communication on both of our ends. We'll have to work on that... more than we already do. It's a work in progress but we do our best. "Of course, pumpkin. I'll make sure to let everyone know and let you get ready for your birthday party."

"Thank you. And dad... I really appreciate the thought." With a real smile and a nod, he left to go do as he said, leaving me with my new companion. "Hi. Um... I'm sorry about all of that. What's your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you guys think the (un)lucky demon is?


End file.
